Coated wire products are widely available in the form of shelves, racks, and other like household conveniences. Products of this description are usually fabricated from metal wire which is appropriately shaped, and which is coated with vinyl or other plastic material. The resultant coated wire product is suitably corrosion and scratch resistant. The vinyl coating is available in a variety of colors for a pleasing appearance, and provides a resilient surface suitable for engaging porcelain, formica, metal, and other household surfaces without scratching or marring.
One type of coated wire product which is particularly convenient is a utility shelf which is suitable for use in the kitchen, bathroom, and other areas where shelving accommodates easy storage and use of items found in the home. While some shelves of this type may be hung from a wall, others are adapted to be free-standing, and may be placed in cabinets, pantries, vanities, or the like.
One desirable feature for free-standing shelf units is the capability of the shelf unit being stackable and supported upon a like shelf unit. In this way, a user may conveniently select the number of shelf units desired for use in a particular location, and readily stack the units so that, in essence, a multitiered shelf arrangement is provided. This feature of shelf arrangements of this type permits a user to "customize" the shelving units to their individual needs, with addition to or reduction of the number of shelf units being easily accomplished whenever desired.
To this end, a coated wire stackable shelf unit combining the convenience of a stackable shelf arrangement with the desirable features of coated wire products would be particularly useful.